1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to children's wagon and more particularly, to a steering control coupling structure for children's wagon.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to assure accurate steering control, the steering control coupling structure of a conventional children's wagon is made having a complicated design so that the children's wagon can be moved and turned smoothly. However, because a complicated design of steering control coupling structure for children's wagon is comprised of a number of parts, the parts may easily be limited out of place and may not be accurately moved to act against one another. Further, the pivot joint of this design of steering control coupling structure that is connected to the children's wagon is also not steady. Therefore, this design of steering control coupling structure has many points to be improved.